yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Reginald Kastle
| japanese name = 神代凌牙 | romaji name = Kamishiro Ryōga | english manga name = Ryoga Kamishiro | nickname = Shark | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!! | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | appears video games = * Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!! * Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | age = 14 |alternate name = Ryoga Kamisiro | relatives = Rio Kastle (younger sister) | partner = Number 32: Shark Drake | previous affiliation = The Pack (Scorch and Chills' gang) | previous occupation = Professional Duelist | anime deck = Xyz WATER | manga deck = WATER | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = * Reginald Kastle's Decks * Manga biography }} Reginald Kastle, known as Ryoga Kamishiro in the manga and Japanese versions and nicknamed "Shark" in all versions, is one of the main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and is one of Yuma Tsukumo's friends and rivals. He was originally a cold and malicious person, but has grown quite humble. Design Appearance Reginald has dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacles hanging down, referencing his Deck theme of aquatic creatures. His accessories include a grey, shark tooth-shaped pendant, and two grey rings on his right hand. He also owns a grey and green Duel Gazer with a red lens and a yellow spike. In the manga, he also wears a large red jeweled, yellow pendant that vaguely resembles a spaceship. His attire includes a dark purple jacket over a black shirt and dark pants with white, green-gems shoes. When in his school attire, he wears a white shirt with green-lined sleeves, tie and a collar. During his National Duel Circuit days, Reginald wore a white top with a purple waist coat and his usual dark pants. Personality After being disqualified from the National Duel Circuit, Shark became bitter and uncaring, the way he held himself at the beginning of the series. Cold and malicious, Shark flaunts his power by taking the Decks of the people he defeats, making them squirm in the process, such as when he defeated Bronk Stone. When he became possessed by the "Numbers", he became quite violent, destroying the scenery surrounding him throughout the Duel. However, he does have some honor; as he returned Bronk's Deck upon losing to Yuma as he promised and keeping all the Decks he'd stolen from people completely intact. His defeat to Yuma seems to have humbled him in a way - he is no longer overly cruel to people, as shown when he returns Yuma's pendant after winning an Ante Duel with it at stake. He also seems to put more faith in bonds and friendship, shown by his willingness to form a team with Yuma during the Tag Duel with Scorch and Chills. He further entrusts Yuma with a card that would allow them to win the Duel. Reginald also tries to rescue Emperor's Key from Kite Tenjo and Orbital 7 when it is stolen, clearly stating that he sees Yuma as his friend. In the Duel with Kite, Shark remembers Yuma, and that Yuma would never give up. Reginald's friendship with Yuma has also helped him in handling the "Numbers" cards. When "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" came in contact with him, it easily took hold of him. However, he was able to fight off the influence of "Number 32: Shark Drake" because of his bond with Yuma, making him the first known person to be able to resist the influence of the "Numbers" without a special item or power. Despite being able to initially resist the influence, Tron said that it did infect him and it will amplify his darkness caused by his desire to take revenge against IV. However, after a Duel with Yuma, and seeing his bumbling antics, the darkness had disappeared. Reginald can be classified as a typical loner, being indifferent and cool about most things, usually sporting a stoic face or scowl. He prefers to be alone and doesn't follow a crowd, as his encounters with Yuma and others are often brief before he walks off. He also has displayed little interest in school, having had stopped going to Heartland Middle School after his loss to Yuma. However, he still skipped class regardless when he decided to come back and would idly spend his time to the school's roof, but is said to be good at studying. Despite Shark's aloof and cold nature, many students at school respect his dueling skills and is secretly popular with female students. Reginald holds an intense hatred towards IV for setting him up to be disqualified and implying that he hurt his sister intentionally. After learning this from IV himself, he entered World Duel Carnival and became more cold and more brutal to any Duelist he challenges, even considering Yuma his enemy. After taking his anger out on Yuma in a Duel, he realized what he was doing was wrong and called off the match, with him smiling saying he would see Yuma in the finals. Anime biography History Reginald was a well-known and popular Duelist within the National Duel Circuit. The pressure got to Reginald's head, causing him to become desperate because he wanted to support his sister, who was critically injured in a fire. While preparing for the finals in the waiting room, he noticed that his opponent, IV left and dropped his Deck. While not intentional, Reginald's desperation got the better of him and ultimately looked at the visible cards on the floor. Midway through his Duel, while neither Duelist had a visible advantage, Reginald was disqualified and the match canceled, as he was found out to have looked at his opponent's cards. This also caused him to be permanently banned from the Duel Circuit. After this ban, Reginald turned into a delinquent and began to steal the Decks of his opponents once he beat them. It is known by most students within Heartland Middle School that Reginald was not only a skilled Duelist, but also a bully. He obtained the nickname "Shark", due to the fact that he used an ocean-themed Deck and because he ripped his opponents' Decks out of their hands swiftly and with malice. Despite Reginald's actions, Yuma defended him, as he believes that everyone has done something in their past which they regret. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Shark defeated opponents at his school, taking their Decks after they lost. After defeating Bronk Stone he met Yuma Tsukumo, who attempted to defend Bronk. When asked what his most important thing was, Yuma told him it was his pendant. Shark ripped the pendent from his neck and threw it away. Shark challenged him to a match, with both Yuma's and Bronk's Decks on the line. Yuma accepted. They Dueled in the city square, with Shark quickly gaining an advantage with "Big Jaws" and "Aqua Jet". He cornered Yuma, but then the "Numbers" were released from the door. Shark was possessed by "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", which he proceeded to Xyz Summon. As the Duel progressed, Shark began to toy with Yuma, taking his Life Points down to a small fraction. However, Yuma managed to come out of this with the help of Astral, and managed to defeat Shark with his "Number 39: Utopia" at 5000 ATK, which knocked Shark out. When Shark awoke, he gave Yuma Bronk's Deck, keeping his promise. Shark said that Yuma was different than everyone that he has faced before and walked off without another word. Sometime after the Duel, words of Shark's defeat spread around school and his reputation dropped. Eventually, he stopped going to school and also quit Dueling, and was taken in by a gang led by Scorch and Chills, who hung out at an abandoned arcade. One night, Shark was riding on his motorcycle, and stopped after seeing Yuma, staring at him before riding off. One day, while Yuma was late to school, Shark drove across a road on his motorcycle and nearly hit Yuma. After Yuma is belittled by his friends who believe that his victories over Shark and Flip were just because of his "Numbers", he decided to find Shark and challenge him to a rematch, without using the help of Astral or his Numbers. without taking any damage.]] When Yuma found Shark, he refused to Duel as his previous loss to Yuma caused him to give up Dueling. Scorch and Chills nearly hurt Yuma and his friends, but Shark told them to stop, saying he knows them. Yuma proceeded to chase Shark and annoy him by requesting a Duel until he accepted. Yuma bet Emperor's Key on the result. Yuma did not use his "Numbers" and Shark told him to do so, believing a victory over Yuma without "Numbers" would be meaningless. Yuma Summoned "Utopia", which Shark weakened with "Friller Rabca". This let "Black Ray Lancer" negate its effects and destroy it, which impressed Astral. Shark won with a direct attack from "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark". Shark took the Emperor's Key, but threw it on the ground as he walked off, telling him Yuma not be bother him again. Shark soon overheard Scorch and Chills' plot of raiding the Heartland museum in hope of trying to steal a valuable Deck containing "Chaos End Ruler -Ruler of the Beginning and the End-". He also discovered that both thugs were possessed by "Numbers". When Chills and Scorch found Shark listening on their plan, he was forced to go along with them. Before going, he tells another gang member, Weasel, to run so he doesn't become involved in the dangerous raid. Weasel went and warned Yuma of the situation instead. Upon arriving at the museum, they found Yuma standing in their way, not allowing them to pass without beating him in a Duel first. He was shocked when Yuma bet his "Number 39: Utopia" on the Duel. Shark warned Yuma not to be concerned for him, but Yuma said he won't leave him alone to rob the Deck. Yuma also pointed out that Scorch and Chills were using him, and that their hideout is not a place for him and insisted that he and Shark were comrades. Shark then decided to Duel with Yuma against Scorch and Chills in a 2-on-2 Tag Duel. On his first move, he Xyz Summoned "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" and managed to deal effect damage to Scorch. Scorch Xyz Summoned "Number 61: Volcasaurus" and activated its effect, which destroyed "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" and dealt Shark damage equal to the ATK of "Aero Shark". Having all their moves countered and with the appearance of "Number 19: Freezerdon", which gave "Volcasaurus" its Overlay Units back, Shark and Yuma were pushed into a corner. After Summoning "Utopia" and having it rendered unable to attack by Chills' "Avalanche", Yuma used its effect to protect Shark from attacks which would have caused Shark to lose. After having "Utopia" and the newly Summoned "Black Ray Lancer" destroyed by "Volcasaurus" (avoiding losing by "Damage Diet"), Shark narrowly avoids losing from a direct attack by using the trap "Final Offering", ending the Battle Phase and giving Yuma "Armored Xyz". After eliminating Chills by forcing him to use his "Compensation Exchange" Trap, which saved "Volcasaurus" by taking damage equal to its ATK, Yuma used "Monster Reborn" to bring back Shark's "Black Ray Lancer" and equip it with the "Armored Xyz" Shark had entrusted to him earlier. It allowed him to give "Lancer" the properties of "Utopia", letting it destroy "Volcasaurus" and attack directly for the win. Afterwards, Shark commented that his card was able to improve Yuma's game, allowing him to keep it before smiling and walking off. dodges Orbital 7's drill.]] When Tori was trying to ask people about the "Number" cards, she ran into Shark, who told her that she should not get involved with those cards and that they are things that neither of them should understand in detail. One day at school, Shark saw Yuma running through the hallways and was amused by it, commenting how "hot headed" he is. Mr. Kay appeared in front of him, expressing his relief Shark returns to school. He shrugged him off and started to walk away, but stopped after he mentioned how much Shark changed after meeting Yuma. Shark listened to Mr. Kay describing Yuma's "sun-like" power, but keeps his cool when asked his opinion and walks away. On the roof, Shark pondered what Mr. Kay said about Yuma, causing him to smile. Seeing Orbital 7 under a trash can moving underneath him and follow it to the boys' locker room in the gym. Shark witness Orbital 7 attempted to steal the Emperor's Key, but he retrieved it and was chased around the school by the robot. Just when Orbital 7 was about to kill him with a drill, Kite Tenjo stepped in and called a halt. Shark and Kite both chatted a little about their connection to Yuma, and Shark lied to Kite about having a "Number" card, then a Duel is started. Shark was confident about his Deck's new Anti-"Numbers" strategy which proved effective against Yuma. However, he still wanted to have a "Number", so he planned to steal Kite's "Numbers", but Kite noticed it and used "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction" so that its negative effects damage Shark when he steals it. Shark remembered that Yuma would never give up, grasped the key and continued the Duel. When Shark lost, he apologized to Yuma being that he failed to protect the Emperor's Key. Shark's soul was taken by Photon Hand, causing him to he age considerably and become comatose. However, Kite was surprised that the soul didn't possess a "Number" card, but still took his soul when Yuma arrived. Shark was then maintained in the hospital, being look after by Mr. Kay. After Astral and Yuma draw with Kite in a Duel, he decided to release Shark's soul as he wasn't a "Number" holder. He awoke in the hospital afterwards and was told by Mr. Kay that Yuma saved him. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries .]] At the beginning of the World Duel Carnival, he met Yuma, who was panicking because he didn't have a Heart Piece. When he was asked if he would be participating, he replied he didn't feel like it. When he drove down the road a bit further, he caught a thrown "Mirror Force" card, the card that Shark associated with his ban from the National Circuit, and it turned out to be IV, his opponent in his last pro Duel. IV explained he purposely put his Deck where Shark could see it, to get him disqualified. provoking Shark.]] IV also revealed that at that time Shark was not only affected by the pressure of the Finals, but also because of a promise he made to his sister who had an accident and was hospitalized, so he was easily tempted to look at IV's Deck,.IV also says that maybe his sister's accident was not really a coincidence. Infuriated, Shark demanded to Duel with him again, but IV told him to wait for the WDC and tossed him a Heart Piece before departing. Shark then decided to participate after all, to get his rematch with IV. He fell into IV's trap again as Tron told him to force Shark to participate in the carnival. After Kari Tsukumo ordered Yuma to find Charlie McCoy, he overheard a crowd cheering. Knowing that it would be a Duel, Yuma ran over to see Shark defeat an unknown Duelist with "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark". After the Duel, Yuma congratulated Shark and asked him why he had decided to enter the WDC. Shark told Yuma about how IV had mistreated his sister into the hospital to trick him into being kicked out of the nationals, and now he wants a rematch with IV, but after that, he will quit the WDC. Shark then told Yuma not to get involved with him and then wandered off, vanishing from sight of Yuma and Tori. During the second day of the WDC, after IV defeated Bronk and Caswell in a Battle Royal Duel, Shark charged into the area on his motorbike, asking him if he remembered the face of his "Number one fan". IV agreed to Duel Shark, but III snared Shark with his Duel Anchor, preventing the Duel and saying that Tron's orders are absolute. IV left in a cloud of dust. In the proceeding Duel, Shark takes control of III's "Number" monster, "Number 32: Shark Drake". The "Number" pierced his claws into Shark's chest, but Shark's strong will and connection to Yuma overcame the power of the "Number" and he used it to defeat III. III told him to keep the card and gave him a Heart Piece, revealing that he himself already had a completed heart. When Shark was about to leave, he once again told Yuma not be get involved with him and rode off. Although he was able to withstand the "Numbers" by remembering his time with Yuma, Shark still wanted his revenge against IV for his sister, which allowed "Shark Drake" to infect Shark with a small virus that will amplify that darkness even further. According to Tron, this will help them with their plan to use Shark. When Yuma, Tori, and Astral were looking for Hart Tenjo, Shark saw them from the road above them and stopped. He overheard Yuma calling out for Kite with his D-Gazer, leaving him wondering about situation. During the third day of the WDC, Shark continued to collect Heart Pieces and brutally defeating many Duelists as the power of "Number 32" began to exert its influence on him, fueling his desire for revenge even more. He was confronted by Yuma, who let Shark take his anger out on him in a Duel. Realizing this, Shark eventually came to his senses, with the darkness of the "Number" disappearing and cancelled the Duel. Before he walked off, he told Yuma that they would meet in the finals and gave him a smile. World Duel Carnival Finals Shark attended the party that Mr. Heartland threw for the finalists, but he spent the entire time outside the building. He turned to leave when IV caught a glimpse of him through a window. IV ran to confront him, with Shark turning his back and telling IV he will gamble with everything he has in order to defeat him. After that, he left the party and rode off on his motorcycle. The next day, the Duel Coaster began, and Shark easily defeated an opponent with "Jawsman" before seeing IV Dueling another Duelist on a nearby track. IV told him that he was fighting magnificently, which Shark vowing not to let IV get away and chased after him after the latter defeated his own opponent. The chase continued into the underground section of the Duel Coaster, with Shark and IV both defeating opponents and taunting one another. IV used Shark's anger against him by leading him toward the Magma Field since his Deck is composed of WATER monsters, therefore he will be at a disadvantage. Shark was prepared to counter the field, "Magma Ocean", using cards such as "Plate Salvage" and "Adapting to Adversity". He brought out "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" on his first turn, inflicting 1200 damage to IV before he takes his first turn. IV countered with "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer", which Shark countered with "Number 32: Shark Drake". Tron appeared, revealing that he intended to use Shark as an assassin to defeat Dr. Faker. Shark insisted that won't happen, with Tron responding that he'll have no choice - he will become Tron's puppet. After IV managed to Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's String" and using the effect of "Destiny Strings", IV attacked Shark a total of eight times. IV revealed that he had been manipulated by Tron and that Shark's sister was hospitalized as a result of a fire caused by "Flaming Hell Blessing". Shark told him not to act like he was the victim, even if he was used by Tron, IV was still responsible. IV Summoned "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo", which would let him declare an Automatic Win on his next turn. Tron advised Shark to accept "Shark Drake" in order to win and have his revenge. After some resistance, Shark gave in to and was able to create "Number C32: Shark Drake Vice" as a result. He defeated IV, with Tron musing that now he and Shark are friends, mocking Yuma's spirit of kattobingu. IV apologized for hurting his sister and urged Shark to defeat his father and save him. IV also added that if Shark wanted to hate someone, he should hate IV, not Tron. Shark watched as IV departed through a portal and talked with Yuma. Now wanting revenge against Tron as well, Shark told Yuma he would not forgive him if he got in the way. He boarded his Duel Coaster and moved on, having advanced to the semifinals. After defeating IV, Shark exited the area on his motorbike. While driving down a desolate road, he called out for Tron so that he could get his revenge. Tron appeared, right in front of Shark's path. Thinking he ran Tron over, he got off of his bike to look, but it was merely a hologram. He then spotted another hologram of Tron and followed it until he was lead into an abandoned warehouse. Here, Tron snuck up on Shark and put his hands over his eyes; using his crest's power to put him in a trance. Tron then put his hand into Shark's head in order to gain control of him for the upcoming Duel with Yuma. Shark turned up for the finals at the Duel Tower Stadium for his Duel against Yuma. However, because of Tron's powers, Shark was emotionless. This affected his Dueling as Yuma was able to gain a massive advantage over him by his second turn. However, this was short lived as Tron then began to show Shark visions of Yuma and Dr. Faker causing his sister to be hospitalized. With a dark revenge in his heart, Reginald began to relentlessly attack Yuma with his "Spear Shark" and "Two-Head Shark" and with a combination with his "Zeus Breath", dropped Yuma's Life Points in an instant. He then managed to Summon "Number 32: Shark Drake", cornering Yuma further. Manga biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL .]] The manga is set in an alternate universe than the anime and as such contains different events. Yu-Gi-Oh! D-Team ZEXAL .]] In the manga, Shark is the leader of Team Shark. Tokunosuke wanted to enter Shark's Dueling Team, but he said he'd only accept Flip if he defeated the leader of Team ZEXAL, Yuma Tsukumo. However, Tokunosuke failed to do so, and rushes up, but he is despised by Shark's Team. Shark calls Team ZEXAL weak, and challenges Yuma to a Duel under some conditions: first, they will bet their teams' badges, which symbolizes the pride of the team; and second, if Yuma lose, Tokunosuke will enter Shark's team as a slave who does every work. With no other option, Yuma accepts the Duel. Decks Shark plays a Xyz WATER Deck consisting of monstrous looking sea creatures such as various races of sharks. He utilizes a Burn strategy in order to quickly gain the advantage through cards such as "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" and "Explosive Urchin", with a focus on using Level 3 monsters, such as "Big Jaws" to Xyz Summon Rank 3 Xyz Monsters. Shark uses cards that can counter "Numbers", whether that be negating their effects with "Black Ray Lancer" or taking control of them with "Splash Capture". As his Xyz Monsters are Rank 3, their ATK tends to be on the lower side. He includes cards to decrease the ATK of his opponent's monsters such as "Needle Sunfish" and "Friller Rabca" to make up for this. A cautious Duelist, he includes many cards to counter Spells and Traps, such as "Deep Sea King's Judgment", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Plate Salvage" and "Skull Kraken". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters